


some kind of disaster

by egoistseokjin



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Gaming, Hate Sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, jin and jimin are 23, jinmin - Freeform, matching tattoos, soulmate, to lovers, tournament, videos games, yes there's actually smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoistseokjin/pseuds/egoistseokjin
Summary: it's been a long time since jin and jimin had even seen each other, yet they always find each other in a video game - teammates or not.life loved to screw with them, just a little too much.maybe a bit more with markings starting to itch and tournaments being right around the corner.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	some kind of disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forwardpass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardpass/gifts).



It was another normal, but still fun day for Jimin, his eyes flashing back and forth between screens as he reads comments on one and continues his game on the other. He wasn’t too into the game, playing it as a way to relax from his morning of practice with his group for their upcoming tournament plans.

“I’m not too nervous, it’s something I love playing, so competing just makes it more fun.” Jimin smiles as he reads off a comment, “I’m sure Stigma will do great overall in the future, I have no doubt about it.”

Jimin then loads into another game, the character selection screen being shown as he waited his turn to pick his character. His eyes skimmed through the names of the two people on his team, one of course being a stranger, and the other, he knew them.

Of course, he knew them. Of all the people in the game, they just had to be teamed up.

“Fancy meeting you here.” A voice came through Jimin’s headset.

“Is it too late to leave?” Jimin mumbled, letting out a sigh before replying to the happy voice, “Hi, Jin.”

Before he knew it, his comments began to flood with excitement, seeing two people from different teams actually be paired in their spare time. It was expected, Jimin didn’t mind it. Though, he was wondering if he should still back out.

“Ya know, this must be fate, cause we always end up in a team somehow.” Jin laughed, quickly picking his character, Mirage, which unknowingly made Jimin roll his eyes. 

“I’d hate to think of it like that, honestly.” Jimin replied, quickly moving over to his character and pressing down on them, selecting Wraith.

“Oh come on, sweetheart, don’t you have fun whenever we’re on the same team?” Jin asked, humming along to a song he must have been hearing in the background. 

“Not exactly, can’t knock you out this way, unfortunately.” Jimin shook his head, no longer paying attention to Jin, instead, reading over his comments. 

“Like that? Ouch, someone’s a little unhappy to hear from me.” Jin spoke up, realizing after some seconds that Jimin was done replying to him.

Jimin would love to say it wasn’t personal or even true, but it sure was. They’d known each other for years, becoming a little more somewhere in the lines and completely cutting each other out almost 3 years ago. 

It wasn’t a shock that the two were both into this game, Apex, they both played it together. They knew each other’s movesets like the back of their hands. But of course, no one in the public really knew that, thankfully. 

Back then, neither of them had their soulmate marks, gaining them at twenty one years old. And now, they do. Funny that every time the two are stuck in a game together they irritate the boys. It was surely part of the plan, of course. 

“You know, it’s better to talk to each other during the game, we want to win, don’t we?” Jin spoke up again, the game loading in as their silent teammate picked their departure spot. 

“Either way, we have a mic-less player. But sure.” Jimin gave in, a slight smile on his lips, and he hopes Jin isn’t somehow watching his livestream at the same time. 

“We’ll be fine, I’m sure they’ll do great.” Jin seemed too excited to be put in a team with Jimin, it was usually like this, though.

“Of course you’d say that.” Jimin mumbled, watching as they were flying over good landing spots, but the silent player hadn’t jumped them yet.

"Jump, here's good." Jin suddenly spoke up again, the silent player seeming to listen to him as the team of three finally jumped, falling quickly towards Skyhook. 

"Let's get this over with." Jimin sighed, leaving back in his seat but also smiling at the camera recording him. 

"At least be more excited, we're about to win the whole game cause I'm here." Jin laughed, knowing such a comment would get under Jimin's skin. 

"Still so damn annoying." Jimin muttered under his own breath, running off in his own direction to the crates all over, quickly selecting any weapon as other players had been landing and going for the same crates as him.

"One down." Jin smiled to himself, cheering through the microphone, “You’re welcome.” 

“Be quiet, I’m trying to focus.” Jimin finally speaks up, his voice clearly loud enough for Jin and his viewers to hear it. 

Jimin ignored Jin for at least ten minutes, hearing him on about a strategy they could use. Of course, Jimin had blocked him out, focusing on the game and hearing his chat box go on and on with notifications. Jin continued along the map, focused just like Jimin was. But he wondered if Jimin would ask for help, well, wanted him to.

"You good, Jimin?" Jin called out, knowing it was bugging Jimin just to hear his voice. 

"I'm fine, focus will you?" Jimin rolled his eyes, seeing buildings come up on his screen and he ran through them. 

"What? Little Jimin doesn't want to talk to me?" Jin teased, a small grin just too visible on his lips. 

"Would you shut the hell up?" Jimin's voice rose, taking in a deep breath before he continued with his game. 

But his anger got the best of him, Jimin had gotten trapped by another team as he entered the buildings, trying to take them all three but only managing to take one out fast enough. And within seconds his character was killed, Jimin let out a frustrated sigh, watching as Jin came into the same room seconds later, taking out the two remaining teammates. 

“Oh, should’ve been a second faster, huh?” Jin asked, Jimin could practically see the smile on Jin’s face, more like a demonic grin, if anything by Jimin.

"Next time you fall into a match with me, I'm leaving." Jimin quickly clicked out of the game as Jin tried to say something. 

He wasn't going to let Jin ruin his fun with his game. But how unlucky could someone be to end up in a game like that. 

Jimin ended his stream not too long after, saying goodbye to everyone that had watched before ending it. He learned back in his seat, another defeated sigh before shutting his eyes. 

"Somehow you just ruin my whole mood even now." Jimin rolled his eyes, yet a small, silly smile coming along his lips. 

He hated Jin, sure he did. I mean, he knew that. And Jin hated him, that’s how it is. 

Jimin didn’t continue playing the game that night, simply leaving his little gaming room and going up to bed already. He didn’t bother checking any of his social media, knowing it’d possibly be full of his and Jin’s interactions. And Jimin didn’t feel up to dealing with that. 

So Jimin instead settled for silly messages from Hoseok and Jungkook, the two going on about the tournament happening soon. A tournament just for the game Jimin had playing. Honestly, it had slipped his mind a bit that the three of them had been invited cause of Jin.

Jimin’s plan was to talk about the tournament, to give all the people watching his stream a little surprise revolving their next one. There was always tomorrow, unless Jin somehow ruined that surprise too. 

And unfortunately, there was a big chance of that. It was just something he had to deal with now, though he didn’t understand why it was happening. 

Jimin was sat in the middle of Hoseok and Jungkook, the two eyeing the rest of the teams that sat around them. The two knew most of the players, having played with or against them in tournaments before, and way before Jimin joined them too. Hoseok looked to Jimin, seeing excitement yet some nerves in his eyes. 

“Just think you’re playing a normal game with other random players, the only difference is that people are watching us play.” Hoseok smiled towards Jimin, seeing him smile back ever so lightly. 

“Do you think we’ll be good?” Jimin asked, looking to both his teammates for encouragement. 

“Of course we will!” Jungkook quickly replied, wrapping their arm around Jimin’s shoulder, “I have no doubt about it.” 

Jimin sighed in relief, thankful for his friends' positive words. He needed them, especially after knowing that Jin would be here too with his own team. He was nervous as hell, but if he were asked, then he’d say that he was fine, and ready to win.

“Do you see him?” Jimin asked, of course both boys knew exactly who he meant. 

“Nope, not yet, maybe he hasn’t walked in yet.” Hoseok replied, looking to all the teams, trying to spot Jin but no luck. 

“I’m hoping he just doesn’t show up,” Jimin laughed lightly, looking down to his screen as the tournament information flashed on the screen. 

But of course, life wanted to have a little bit of fun. 

Jin had walked in the second Jimin had looked up from his screen, catching the boys eyes land on him first, instantly making his tattoo itch again. And damn, he hated it, and never understood it. Jungkook sighed, looking to Jimin who just kept their eyes locked with Jin. 

“Are you done eye-fucking him?” Jungkook laughed slightly, simply joking with the boy, but earning a jab to his stomach from Jimin. 

“That’s not funny.” Jimin huffed, slumping back into his seat as he saw Jin and his group walk around to their desk. 

Jimin felt a hand fall on his shoulder quickly, then moved away. He knew it was Jin, making his presence even more known to the boy. All that did was piss Jimin off more. 

He was ready to kill him. In the game, of course. 

Everyone had gone to their seats pretty fast, the announcements starting as all the teams began to ready their games, putting on their headsets, listening to the commentator list off all the rules they already knew. 

Jin was sitting almost behind Jimin, unfortunately not close enough to say a word to him, as his seat was a bit higher than theirs. He was excited, too excited to play a game with his Jiminie once again. 

“Did Jimin see you?” Yoongi asked, looking towards Jin, watching as he picked his character.

“Of course he did, cute as always. But mad as expected.” Jin rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips, “Makes me happy that I can get under his skin even now.” 

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Yoongi replied, quickly locking in his character, looking out to the crowd then the other desks surrounding them.

“You guys ready?” Namjoon chimed in, a sweet smile resting on his lips as he was so eager to start the game, maybe a bit more eager than the other two, “Oh, Taehyungie said that if we win he’ll take us out for our favorite so if that isn’t motivation for you two then I don’t know what is.” 

"I'm right here I could've told them." Taehyung whined, head falling to Namjoon's shoulder as the older only replied with a kiss to their forehead. 

"Taehyungie you'd really do that for us, though?" Yoongi asked, a fond smile on his face at the offer.

"Of course," Taehyung put on a small pout, Namjoon watching him and just instantly smiling wider, "But only if you win, so this is motivation, right?" 

"That's all the motivation we need, though, Jin's got some other motive too." Namjoon chuckled, all eyes falling to Jin who fell confused for a second, then remembering what they meant.

"Oh! Yeah that's right. I'm going straight to Stigma." Jin answered, leaning back in his seat.

"Isn't that… Jimin's group?" Taehyung asked, a nod from Jin, "You're still on this?" 

"Maybe a little." Jin laughed, eyes darting down to Jimin who sat in front of him.

Taehyung sighed, shaking his head, "Well! Good luck either way you three, you'll do amazing. Now get your heads in the game and get ready." 

“Believe me, I’m ready.” Jin smiled, now watching as the game continued to load. 

"You better run back up here if we win." Namjoon smiled towards Taehyung, arms wrapped around each other.

"You know I will, soulmate." The younger giggled, a small good luck kiss to Namjoon before he hurried down to his seat.

“The team with the most points in total wins, there will be five matches and five matches only, may the best team win.” The announcer spoke through the microphone, all the teams cheering as their games finally came onto screen, and it was time to find a dropping location. 

Jimin and his team had already picked a place to drop, seeming as people drop right away, he wasn't worried. Besides, Hoseok knew good places to drop. Jungkook knows how to spot good loot crates, as well as knowing how to hang onto his ammo. And Jimin? Well, he’s the team's best killer, he was always forward with the other two ready to protect him and eliminate, if they must.

“Hoseok - to your left, shoot.” Jungkook called out, quickly turning and helping take down a quiet character that had separated from their group. 

“I’ve forgotten how good your eyes are.” Jimin stiffs a laugh, the other two cheering as they get the first kill in the game. 

“You seem to forget I played this game before either of you.” Jungkook smiled shyly, his eyes going back to the screen as he moved them through the buildings, his smile stayed glued to his lips, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Jimin glanced up, catching Jin’s face in the small reflective area of the computer. He wanted to find him, to eliminate him. And he was going to do it, without a doubt. 

“I’m gonna go off alone in the area, Jungkook, spot me.” Jimin called out to his teammates, seeing the younger nod as he went off towards the mountains. 

Jimin stayed along the edge of the mountains, finding two people that had been camping out and deciding to get rid of some players, quickly taking one out as Jungkook did the other. 

Hoseok was right behind them, watching the area, but spotting another group not too far ahead, “There’s a group coming straight for us, warning now. They’re closing in.”

Jimin quickly went forward, ignoring Hoseok’s words and Jungkook’s call to stay in the group. Of course, it was a mistake, but Jimin knew exactly what group it was, and he wasn’t going to let anyone else eliminate them. 

He quickly stood at a good sniping spot, his gun out as he positioned it to the best he could, his marker on the head of a character with the display name ‘Seokjinnie’. Jimin took in a breath, his finger just a small tap away before Jin noticed him. 

But Seokjin didn’t react fast enough, his character knocking out before Jimin sent the final blow, completely eliminating Jin from the rest of the match. Jin’s teammates looked around for the player responsible, sights on and aimed out to find them. 

Jungkook and Hoseok were just too fast for them too, quickly taking the two out within seconds of each other. The crowd in the building cheered, seeing as the team had worked together instead of split, even though Jimin went off alone first. 

“Fucking hell, are they serious?” Yoongi called out, letting his headset rest on his shoulders. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised, we’re in a game with players at and past our skill level, Yoongi.” Namjoon informed him, seeing Yoongi’s frustration die down. 

“I will say, I didn’t expect that from Jimin’s team, but a challenge is always fun.” Jin smiled, looking down and behind his computer to see Jimin’s screen, seeing his character collect the loot from the players taken down. 

“Sorry I ran off on my own like that, but I knew it was gonna be him before I even aimed.” Jimin laughed a bit, feeling a nudge to his right.

“At least it worked out in our favor, but don’t do crazy shit like that again.” Hoseok and Jimin nodded quickly at Jungkook’s words, knowing he was too into the game and way too serious for any fooling around. Even if it was just a game, this was a tournament, there wasn’t any room to fool around.

“Understood.” Hoseok replied, falling back into his game as they made their way along the mountain once again. 

Stigma had landed in second place that match, with Manic right behind them, losing over a small slip up between changing weapons. But it was surely nothing to get upset about. Point wise, they were still doing good. 

Jin had kept his eyes on Jimin from his seat, knowing Jimin could feel the gaze by his sudden scream of “Stop staring Jin.” It was fun for Jin, just getting under his skin some more. 

Hoseok fell into a small fit of laughter, watching Jimin slump back into his seat, “He really irritates you like hell.” 

Jimin let out a huff, rolling his eyes in the process as he looked towards Hoseok, “He’s annoying, no matter where I go or what I do he’s always there.” 

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, but maybe we won't be in the same tournaments from here on out, I don’t know.” Jungkook spoke up, glancing behind them as he noticed Jin was glancing down towards Jimin again, his ears red in embarrassment as the two locked eyes for a split second. 

“Let’s just get ready for the next game, alright?” Jimin spoke up, the two next to him dropping all attention elsewhere as they put focus to their screens, looking over their stats from the game. 

Jimin could still see Jin glancing at him from time to time, nervous eyes from both of them as they would quickly turn away from each other.

The next round had begun, all teams now flying out to different drop zones from the previous match. Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook all touched down one after another, quickly storming into the closest building to find the loot crates, luckily finding four with items for all of them. 

Jin and his team had dived on the opposite side of the map, quickly touching ground and rushing to crates, taking any weapons available. They didn’t find too much ammo, but the three knew how to preserve it to their best. They made their way along the mountain, finding a player who strayed from their group and instantly taking them out. 

Jimin went along with his group's orders, making their way into buildings and finding more crates, even taking more players if they found any along the way. So far, Jin’s team had knocked out ten players, Jimin’s team taking out twelve just by chance and going along the terrain. Shockingly, they hadn’t found each other yet, but Jimin was waiting for it, he wanted to take Jin out again. 

“Along here, be careful, far as I know everything behind us is empty.” Hoseok called out, their characters moving the mountain as they made their way to the next location. 

Jimin and Jungkook could only nod and agree, moving as Hoseok said. 

“It’s empty back there, why are we waiting?” Yoongi called out as Jin stayed scoped into the area, sight on the mountain pass. 

“Something is telling me to wait.” Jin hummed, focused on his screen as he just waited, seeing figures come into view in the form of pixels, “There we go.” 

“Of course he knew, take them out.” Namjoon simply spoke up, now focused on the figures coming closer as well. 

“I call the middle one,” Jin grinned, instantly fixing his sights on them. 

"Why do you -" Namjoon started, focusing his eyes on the middle target's name, "Of course you would."

Jin smiled wide, waiting for him to get closer, finger almost pushing down on the button, "A little closer." 

Headshot.

"And there we go." Jin chuckled, taking another shot to completely eliminate him.

"What the fuck!" Jimin yelled, eyes reading the screen of the person who had taken him out. 

He heard Jungkook and Hoseok talking to him, surely he did, he didn't pay attention. Instead, Jimin stood and walked towards the back, anger fuming through him. 

It wasn't that he got eliminated, he wasn't a 'rage quit' player, but the fact that Jin was the one that took him out? Might've pissed him off just a bit. Anyone else would've been fine, he knew Jin was just doing this on purpose, to get under his skin.

And it surely worked. 

Jimin leaned against the wall of his team's waiting room, breath falling lighter and his mind seeming to calm from it's rush of anger. It was silent, the occasional screams from above but he needed silence. 

“What’s got you so pissed off, huh?” Jin smiled lightly, leaning against the wall just a few feet away from Jimin, “It’s the third round, I could’ve sworn you were able to control your anger.” 

Jimin quickly turned to the voice, annoyance written on his face as he just watched Jin, “What the hell do you want? Aren’t you still in the game?” Jimin’s voice is like venom, yet it didn’t bother Jin one bit. 

“Didn’t you see? Jungkook took me out, must not have told you.” Jin sighed, shaking his head, “Yet you’re so mad I took you out.” 

“Can you leave?!” Jimin screamed at him, his fists clenched, anger seeping through him. 

“Why? I’m allowed to be here, Jimin.” Jin stiffed a chuckle, stepping forward just once before his back hit the wall.

“I said leave me the fuck alone.” Jimin spoke through his teeth, anger in his eyes and voice yet it still had no effect on Jin. 

Jin felt pressure on his wrists, the other boy holding them up against the wall, their faces just inches away from each other too. Definitely the closest they’ve been in years. 

“No. What the fuck is it with you? Why the fuck do you have some goddamn issue with me?” Jin replied, his voice the same volume as Jimin seemed stunned he even said something back. 

“Get the fuck out of here, Seokjin.” Jimin scoffed, letting go of Jin’s hands. 

“God, you can never deal with your problems, can you? Maybe it’s damn well good that we -” 

Jin was cut off, a harsh grip to his hip and another around his wrists again. He couldn’t speak up, as if he was being stopped from saying anything. 

Wait, oh. 

Jimin hand the boy pinned to the wall, his lips hungrily all over Jin’s, a shocked gasp leaving Jin’s lips yet he couldn’t help but kiss the boy back. Jimin pressed himself against Jin, a weak moan from Jin as Jimin didn't dare let him get away. 

“You piss me the fuck off.” Jimin huffed against Jin’s lips, “Stop running your damn mouth, will you?” 

Jin smirked, Jimin’s lips back to his instantly, the hand of his hip moving away as Jimin began to toy with the boy’s jeans. Jimin undid the button and zipper within a few seconds, slipping his hand right inside without a second thought. 

“Jimin.” Jin moaned, feeling Jimin’s hand slip right around his cock, playing with him as if he were some toy. 

“Where’d your tough attitude go, huh?” Jimin grinned, moving his head into Jin’s neck as he placed kisses along it. 

Jin couldn’t say a thing, couldn’t do a single thing but moan and whine, Jimin’s hand feeling so good after so long. He didn’t feel his jeans slip down to his ankles, his mind too fuzzy from the feeling of Jimin’s hand on him. 

“I bet this is what you wanted, right? Just wanted to piss me off to the point that we’d finally talk to each other and this would happen.” Jimin teased him, his hand releasing Jin’s wrist as he slipped it under Jin’s shirt, going for the boys most sensitive part. 

“Fuck, Jimin.” Jin moaned aloud again, all the things Jimin was doing to him feeling as too much, yet it felt so good.

Though, it was shocking no one from the game above could hear them. But it was also a good thing. 

“Bet you feel so good, don’t you, Seokjinnie?” Jimin chuckled, pulling his hands and lips away from Jin as he easily turned him around, leaning him against the wall so easily to the way he wanted. 

“Jimin.” Jin panted, his body desperate for more, yet the same mark on his arm acting up, suddenly more itchy than it was moments before. 

But he didn’t care for it. He just wanted Jimin.

Jimin didn’t bother replying, knowing exactly what he would say, and of course he was going to get to it. He quickly unzipped his jeans, undoing the button as he reached into his jeans, small groan as he pulled his own cock out, pressing it against Jin. 

“Hurry up and fuck me, you asswipe!” Jin begged, a whimper leaving his lips as Jimin’s hand gripped his waist again, this time pressing down enough to leave a bruise or two. 

Jimin didn’t waste another second, lining himself up before pressing into Jin, small groans escaping both their lips from the feeling. He looked down to Jin, seeing him try to hide his face, trying to hold himself up against the wall. 

“Desperate little thing.” Jimin grinned, slowly moving his hips as Jin began to let out moan after moan. 

“You still feel so good,” Jin whined, fingernails trying to dig into the wall to hold him up, but at least Jimin was holding him, or else he would’ve fallen by now, too weak at the knees from this. 

“Missed it, didn’t you? All those times we fucked before.” Jimin quickened his pace, the boy under him having a harder time holding himself up, nonstop moans and begs for more as the two became pants and heavy breathing. 

Jin looked up to his hand, seeing himself try his hardest to stay up, his eyes widening as Jimin’s hand fell over his, entangling their fingers. 

“God, you feel so fucking good, Jinnie.” Jimin moaned, removing his hand from Jin’s waist and letting it slip between their legs, taking hold of his cock again and playing with him harshly. 

It didn’t take that long for Jin to become a mess again, the side of his face against the wall as Jimin leaned down to him, lips kissing along Jin’s shoulder. 

Jimin’s thrust became harder, Jin’s mouth full of begs when we knew Jimin was giving him everything. It was getting hard for Jin to keep his hold again, Jimin taking notice of course and holding him up, desperate moans from the two as they noticed what that meant. 

“I‘m gonna cum.” Jin breathed out, hard grip on Jimin’s hand as Jimin didn’t dare slow down or go any easier on him. 

Instead, Jimin pressed into Jin roughly, every thrust making Jin break under him. Jimin’s hand was wrapped around Jin’s cock, toying with him still, pumping him quickly as Jin’s whimpers came out, the boy came with one last moan. 

Jimin knew it, remembering how the boy would cum just for him, break just for him. 

He pushed Jin through it, continuing to play with Jin’s cock until he came himself, deep moans as he bit down onto Jin’s neck. Jin let out a whine, feeling Jimin stay in him. His eyes went up to the wall, landing on their still tangled hands, but his eyes went up to his mark, the small thing had suddenly lit up a bit. 

But Jin noticed something, his eyes traveling to Jimin’s arm, eyes widening as he realized what he had on his. Jin was marked with the moon, his soulmate had to have the opposite, the sun. 

And there it was, the sun on Jimin’s arm. The same spot Jin had his moon. 

“Fuck,” Jin breathed out, a small gasp as Jimin moved away from his neck, “Jimin.” 

“Hm?” Jimin replied, looking towards Jin, who was stuck looking at his arm, “What?” 

“Look will you?” Jin motioned to their arms, to their soulmate marks, to the two things that have bonded them for the rest of their lives. 

Jimin took a second to look at their arms, eyes following their arms until he saw it too, the sun and moon, “Wait - what the fuck?” 

Jin nodded, his breath shaky, “Jimin this -” 

“Life must really love fucking with us if it’s gonna have us find out we’re soulamtes after hate sex.” Jimin spoke up, a small laugh in his voice as he slipped away from Jin, weak whimper at the loss of contact before the two hurried to clean each other off.

“No kidding… even after all those years.” Jin trailed off, fixing himself as Jimin did the same, giving Jin a few glances. 

“Why is this happening to us? Out of all the people, it had to be us?” Jimin scoffed, a small hysterical laugh leaving his lips as Jin could only think that maybe Jimin didn’t want this. 

“You sound like you don’t want this. I’m just as shocked as you, but if you’d like, I’ll leave again, and you won’t have to hear from -” 

Jin was cut off, hands gripping the collar of his shirt as Jimin pulled him in for a kiss, the two sinking into it, the marks on their skin not acting up this time. Jin let his hands rest on the boy's cheeks. It was soft this time, their kiss, delicate, sweet, different. 

“Shut the hell up, will you?” Jimin giggled, leaning his forehead against Jin’s, “You seem to forget I did fall in love with your stupid ass years ago.” 

“But you slipped away. There’s no way you did.” Jin spoke quietly, his eyes anywhere but on Jimin, he didn’t need to see the look in their eyes, he couldn’t do that. 

“It couldn’t be the same after I fell for you, Seokjinnie. I had to protect myself, I had to protect my heart in case we weren’t soulmates like I wanted.” Jimin confessed, a little too easily for just being mad at the boy. 

Jin finally gave in, looking towards Jimin, the boy's eyes so glazed over with tears and fear he’d lose him all over again, "Like you wanted?" 

Jimin nodded slowly, "I've always wanted you to be my soulmate… though, I'd never admit it to you." 

He finished with a slight laugh, Jin could only look at him, seeing how different he was from just a few moments ago. It made him feel happy, of course he wanted this too. Their relationship was simply a friendship with a fuck here and there. Hadn't even considered their feelings throughout. 

Jin let out a calm sigh, a small smile crossing his lips, "I think, yes we're soulmates, and as much as I want this, I don't want to rush it. I want my best friend again, I wanna be with him and see everything different, not how we were back then." 

Jimin nodded, easily agreeing with every word, his eyes going down to the small marks on their arms. Delicate, sweet smile on his lips, "Absolutely." 

"You know, we gotta be back up there and finish the last rounds." Jin suddenly spoke up.

"Hm, yes but I'm thinking of other rounds we could finish." Jimin chuckled, a small shoulder shove from Jin as he placed a kiss to his lips. 

"Later," Jin blushed furiously, taking Jimin's hand and pulling him to the stairs, "Right now let's take care of this, dummy." 

Jin had pulled Jimin out of the waiting room, the two rushing up the hallway to the stairs as a figure was drawing near. Bad timing, if they're being honest. They didn't want to be caught, but there wasn't a single way to hide right now.

"Fuck," Jimin muttered, walking a bit behind Jin now, their hands still together between them.

The figure in front of them stopped for a second, as if they were taking a moment to figure them out before running towards the two. They were definitely screwed, no matter who it was. 

"Jin! There you are! I've been looking all over -" Taehyung started, taking notice of who was next to him, "Oh?" 

Taehyung took a second, seeing Jimin hide a bit behind Jin, their hands laced together, their hair wet from sweat. Jin could only wait, his mind suddenly gone blank. Jimin, if anything, feared for his life. 

"U-um," Jimin started, his eyes to Jin's shoulder, wondering if he could still hide. 

"Is the match finished?" Jin asked, hoping to cause distraction, his heart beating so fast, he could practically hear it. Jimin could probably hear it too.

"Hurry back to your seats before I tell both your teams you two just fucked."

**Author's Note:**

> so, I've never written anything like this- based in game kind of stuff. I did have to do a lil research on apex too as I hadn't played it before either but I had so much fun with it tbh. 
> 
> but I hope it's enough and well!! 
> 
> also thank you alice for editing and helping <3


End file.
